U.S. patent application Ser. No. 520,456, filed Aug. 4, l983 (Bellman et al.) discloses an optical device, and method of production, wherein a photonucleable, crystallizable glass body has a pattern of clear glass, raised, optical elements. The elements are formed integral with at least one surface on the body and surrounded by a crystallized matrix. A specific form of the device, designed for use in image reproduction, has an array of clear glass, parallel lens systems wherein each system is in the shape of a cylindrical glass rod extending through the body and culminating in a spherical-shaped lens at each end.